warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Arc Cats
Arc Cats are owned by Sky. Please leave a message on the talk-page to join. Info The Arc Cats were once a clan called ArcClan, but as their belief in StarClan waned, so did their clan bonds. Now they are simply a group of cats trying to survive in a world without StarClan while some of the elders try desperately to hang on to the old ways. The Arc Cats have two Herbcats, who are the healers of the group, and they may have three trainees, though only two will go on to become full-fledged Herbcats. There is only ever one leader to the group, but they are called the Guide and they do not posses nine lives. They have no specific sencond in command, but rely on the older members of their group to help them. Younger members are called trainees, and nursing she-cats are called simply 'mothers'. Territory The Arc Cats inhabit a huge arc of silvery stone that extends, sparkling, from one mountain to another over a huge, deep gorge. As a result, they are excellently balanced; if they weren't, they'd fall to their deaths in the gorge below. The prey there mostly consists of huge birds of prey, and hunting is a special challenge- jump to far and you fall. Alligiances Guide Char: Sturdy gray and white tom with greenish-blue eyes. (Sky) Herbcats Arial: Pretty smoke-blue tabby she-cat with bright, knowing blue eyes. (Sky) Angel: Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Herbcat Trainees Wick: Cream-colored silky furred tom with big cold blue eyes.(Sky) Leaf: Brown tabby with blue eyes. (Loveleaf) Moss - Elegant, slender, delicate, yet strong, fluffy, long-furred, white she-cat with pale green moss-stained patches, long, wispy fur, small claws, a long, wispy tail with a silver tip, tiny, fluffier gray-cream paws, and pale, vivid, calm, glowing, moss-green eyes teeming with knowledge. (Dove) Senior Warriors Prince: Big dark tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes and a long silky tail.(Sky) Mire: Frosty green-grey tom with green eyes. (Sky) Bronze: Bronze-colored she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Fox: Gold tom with orange stripes and nine fox tails, blue eyes. (Phoenix) Warriors Chip: Brown and white tom with big, mischievious amber eyes. (Sky) Mint: Cheeky white she-cat with a black splash on her face and blue eyes.(Sky) Dusk - Big, muscular, long-furred, broad-shouldered, kinda handsome, battle-scarred, long-legged, slender, fluffy, black, dark brown, gray, dark ginger, and dark cream tom with firey red-orange paws, a long, thick, bushy, fox-like tail, a long, narrow, fox-like white muzzle, and big, dark, slightly frightening, amber-orange-red eyes. (Dove) Atem: Very handsome gold tom with violet eyes and long gold claws. (Phoenix) Tea: Brown she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Marina: Beautiful, young black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. (Phoenix) Bee: Brown tom with gray eyes, black stripes. (Phoenix) Asha: Long-haired silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. her front left paw is dark gray, and she has three darker colored gray rings on her tail, and white on the underside of her neck, chest, stomach, and tail. (Sky) Feta: Creamy white tom with light green eyes. (Mist) Wye: Black-and-white tom with amber eyes. (Mist) Teyer: Ginger-and-golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a plumy tail. (Mist) Alta: Melodic, fierce, hardy mottled gray she-cat with flint-sharp gray eyes. (Mist) Trainees Millenia: Small blue-gray she-cat with cream and white patches and blue eyes.(Sky) Kish - Small, skinny, short-furred, slender, mischievious, kinda handsome, slightly muscular, carefree, playful, clever, optimistic, open-minded, dark green moss-stained tom with some longer fur that hangs in his face, two small red streaks on his forehead, black paws, very long, sharp claws, unusually large ears, and big, glowing, bright golden eyes with orange hues and narrow slits for pupils that shimmer with mischief. A former rogue. (Dove) Mothers Aura : Small silky black and ginger she-cat with serene gold eyes and one white paw, expecting Char's kits.(Sky) Dawn - Pretty, elegant, slender, delicate, long-furred, silky-furred, fluffy, charming, playful, slightly mischievious, clever, pale, milky-cream she-cat with darker cream, brown, gray, white, ice-blue, and black flecks in her fur, a long, silky, sweeping plume of a tail, and large, glowing, brilliant blue eyes that shimmer with mischief. Expecitng Dusk's kits. (Dove) Elders Elderfall: Old black and grey tom with golden eyes. (Sky) Lilyleaf: Light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.(Phoenix) RPG Ice and Owls Char shook his head. He'd seen many winters on the mountain arch that the Arc Cats called home, but never had he seen a winter that had ice this slick on the ledges, or that had made the owls so desparate for food that they would attack the cats. He hoped that they would make it through. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Atem pressed himself against Tea, fur on end. "I can't believe it. The owls are that desperate?" Bronze spat. "I don't like it all, but it appears we've hit a wall," Bee rhymed. Fox stared at him. "I may have mentored you, but I still don't understand why you rhyme every little thing," the tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It is a strange habit." agreed Prince, padding over. "I'm surprised you don't tire of it." he added with a regal look. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fox lashed his nine, fox-like tails. "Stay out of this, Prince!" he snarled. At once, a pitiful mew came from nearby. Fox looked around and saw a pink she-cat with dark blue eyes near the warrior's den. She looked scared. Next to her was a gold she-cat with emerald-green eyes, a icy blue tom with blue eyes, a black tom with white stripes on one side of his body and yellow eyes, a white tom with red eyes, a black she-cat with gray eyes, and two almost identical gold she-cats with blue eyes, though one had a white front, the other was smaller and had white paws. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Wow, there's what, eight of em? You planning on adding them?) Prince looked offended, then followed Fox's gaze to the strange cats. "Who are you?" he called to them. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Maybe. I'm not sure if the Clan will accept them yet, but they're going to help the Clan out. And great StarClan, making a wiki is tiring! I'm making a RPG wiki for a different series than Warriors, and I've already created four pages, but I'm so tired! @_@ The wiki is called Bleach: Dawn of the Shadows Wiki, and if any users want to help, go ahead.) "I'm Crona, and these are my friends Sunny, Ice, Night, Soul, Shadow, Day and Dawn," Crona introduced her friends. "I'm Fox. This is Prince and Bee, my fellow...workers," Fox greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (We'll have to see what Char thinks of them... and what series is your wiki for?) Prince cocked his head at the new cats, and was about to speak when Wick padded over. "How did you get here?" the cream-colored tom asked the newcomers, tilting his head at them. "We hardly ever get visitors." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (For the Bleach series. It's one of the most insanely popular anime of all time. I've made a terms list for people who are complete and total newbies to the series, along with some rules. It's tiring...) "We sort of...found our way in," Dawn informed. "I'm the leader of this--" "No, don't even start, Ice!" Sunny hissed. Crona sighed. "We've been wandering for a long while. We grew up with each other, so we're close," she explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 02:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okaaay...Maybe I'll go check it out... Oh, and I just noticed that some of the names you used for your new cats match the ones Dove's already using.) "Wandering?" said a new voice, and Char padded up to them. "And you found your way here? What do you plan to do now?" he asked warily. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 03:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (FAIL. Changed so the names didn't match Dove's cats. And I don't expect all people to come and take a look. Just a few.) "Well, to be honest, we have come a long ways. We've come from a place of nothing but ice and snow," Soul informed. "We've learned how to remove the ice surfaces," Sunny added. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. And I's just trying to be nice. XD ) Char nodded carefully. "You may stay," he said slowly. "For a while, at least; I will not say that you can stay permanently until we get to know you." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 18:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I didn't mean you shouldn't take a look. I'm a little stressed, but considering I have no school tomorrow, I can edit it as needed.) Sunny nodded. "Thank you," she meowed. Atem led them into camp. "Is it true you gave up believing in StarClan?" Dawn asked. Day slapped her tail over her sister's muzzle. Atem froze, then looked back at the cats. "They gave up on us long ago. I don't give a mousetail about them!" he hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kay) Mint padded over at the words, nodding in agreement. "StarClan turned their backs on us!" she said coolly. "We just returned the favor." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunny sighed. "I knew it," she murmured. Crona sighed. "Ignore Dawn. She's always one pawstep ahead of herself," she explained. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mint nodded coldly. "Are you planning on staying with us? If you are I suggest you watch your step." she told them, her voice very quiet. "Otherwise you might slip and fall." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ice snorted. "This is nothing compared to what we lived in," he commented. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mint is such a creep.) Mint gave Ice a cold look. "I wasn't talking about the weather." she said coldly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 23:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, but Ice is such a mousebrain. XD) Ice was undaunted. "We've faced worse cats than you," he growled. Soul stepped in front of them. "Ignore Ice. He's always the brave one," he meowed to Mint. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mint nodded slowly, eyes still on Ice, and padded away. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 15:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunny sighed. "Ice, we've already lost Flash, Skull and Blaze. We can't lose anyone else," she meowed. Ice nodded. Bee at once came up to them. "Just ignore her, her personality's like ice. For now, just helping us will suffice," the tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- A young brown and white tom with amber eyes padded over. "He's right," he agreed, nodding at Bee before turning a warm smile on the new cats. "I'm Chip. Welcome to the arch." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- A younger black she-cat with blue eyes came up beside Chip. "And I'm Marina. Welcome," she greeted. Soul nodded. "It's nice to meet you," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You guys gonna stay a while?" asked Chip in a friendly manner. "If so, watch out for the owls; they've been viscious lately." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 01:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're here to help with the ice," Ice announced. "And the owl problem," Soul added. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How d'you figure on doing that?" asked Chip with interest. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, we'd have to speak with your leader first..." Crona admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Chip nodded amiably. "I'm sure Char'll be happy to talk to you...sometime." he added thoughtfully. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Day nodded. Crona sighed wearily. "I hope he's willing to listen," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yep." agreed Chip, not in the least bit worried about what these cats might think of him. "He's real disagreeable sometimes; you may have to pounce on him to get your message across. Just don't do it in front of his mate," he added thoughtfully. "She's right touchy bout him sometimes...Ah, well." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 19:29, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Soul and his buddies come from Alaska. No wonder they're used to the cold!) Soul nodded. Fox caught up with them. "So, where do you guys come from?" he asked. "Really far away. We come from a land of ice and snow," Soul answered. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 19:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sounds familiar." Chip grinned. "Hope y'all enjoy it here; we may not show it, but most of us is mighty pleased to have ye." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 23:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunny nodded. "I just wish that's what it appeared to be," Crona murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chip chuckled. "Don't worry; they'll all warm up eventually; you just have to be patient." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 14:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fox sighed. "It's hard enough my sister was killed falling to her death, but you guys coming is hard on us," he admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- A pretty smokey-blue tabby cat padded over to them. "Fox and Chip are right." she agreed. "Everyone'll settle down eventually." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 14:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Crona nodded. "So...where should we go?" she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 20:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I dunno about you, but I'm going to hunt." mewed Alta. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 17:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper Provided by Leafbreeze! Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan groups Category:Non-clan groups Category:Non-clan Groups Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Sky